


When You Can't Sleep at Night

by captainmcspirk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmcspirk/pseuds/captainmcspirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pretty little lady with the swollen eyes, won't you show them to me? I know I'm not that perfet, but stay a while baby then you will see..."<br/>From Sirius taking care of Remus after a moon, to the reunion in the after life and the tragedies in between. This is the emotional rollercoster of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Can't Sleep at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic based on the song "When You Can't Sleep at Night" by Of Mice and men. This fanfiction was started three years ago, and finished a week ago. It took a long time to write because I knew where i wanted the story to go, but I didn't want to force it all it and it end up being really shitty. I'm so very proud of this piece. Please tell me what you think!

A Wolfstar Fanfiction based on "Of Mice and Men's" song  
“When you can’t sleep at night…”

**[Remus POV]**

  
_“Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes_  
_But it's love tha_ _t keeps fueling me,_ _fueling me”_

     I awoke after a particularly arduous moon, naked except for a wool blanket around me. I sat up slowly, as to not aggravate my injuries, but to no avail. I felt my partially healed wounds rip, and swore aloud. Okay, so not getting up. Getting up is bad. I slid back down to the cold, hard floor. It is times like this that makes me want to succumb to my lycanthropy--to let it consume me, mind and soul. What was keeping me here in the first place? Why am I fighting the animal inside of me? What’s stopping me from giving up, and dying? Every moon I think, “Maybe tonight is the night…maybe I won’t make it through this one.” And I’m okay with that. Who am I staying alive for?  
Just then I heard the feint sound of the wooden door unlock and the rusty hinges screech. I saw a dark silhouette slowly approach me. It was speaking, but I couldn’t make out the words. My vision was blurry, and sounds were muffled. Suddenly, the figure came into the light, and I could make out the face.  
Oh.  
“Had a tough night, Moony?” I tried to reply but my throat was sore, and it took way too much effort. “That’s alright, love. Let me fix you up.” That’s right. That’s what fueled me. That’s what kept me going. Love.

**[Sirius POV]**

  
_“Pretty little lady with the swollen eyes,_  
_Would you show them to me?_  
_I know I'm not that perfect,_  
_But just stay awhile baby then you will see.”_

     As I sat there next to Remus, observing his swollen, sleep-deprived eyes, I noticed just how much I loved him. I realized just how strong my passion was for this man; I wanted him safe and in my arms. “Remus…” I whispered, alighting my hand gently upon his pale face. He turned his head slightly—just an inch or two—and faced me. “Can you open your eyes, love?” He sat still for a moment, before his eyes fluttered open. I smiled endearingly at him, caressing his cheek. I knew he would return the favor if he wasn’t in this condition. Remus pulled a face, and coughed loudly; I took that for meaning he needed water. I raised the cup to his lips, watching to see if it was too much. He downed the liquid in one go, and feinted a smile. That made me frown; something was on his mind, and he didn’t want to confess. “Moony…Tell me.”  
     Remus shuddered, so I wrapped the wool blanket tighter around him. “I-Sirius…” His voice was hoarse, and he briefly went into a coughing fit. Damn it, I knew better than to push him to talk. He stopped coughing and began to slowly speak again, averting my gaze. “Sirius, why…why do you p-put up with me? I’m not…special. I-if anything, I’m worthless.” His voice was barely a whisper, not entirely intended for me to hear, but I heard it. And it broke my heart.

“Remus,” I began. “Don’t-don’t ever tell me you are worthless. You-you’re,” I paused, not completely sure how to go about telling him I loved him. “You’re special to me. I don’t ‘put up with you’, Remus. It’s called caring.” I grasped his face once more, forcing him to face me. “Look at me, please.” His golden eyes met my gaze finally, and I spoke, “Remus, I love you. I truly do.”

“Sirius.” He murmured with so much emotion. His voice cracked and his eyes glistened with the prelude of tears. “You mean that?”  
I smiled warmly, “Of course.” I took either side of his face and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. “I know I’m not perfect, but if you’ll allow it—I’d like to stay with you. I want you to give me time to show you just how much I love you.” A few tears rolled down Remus’ face and he nodded, snuggling in closer to me.  
“I love you, too.” He whispered before dozing off in my arms.

* * *

**[Remus’ POV]**

  
_“Miles away I can still feel you lay your head down on my embrace,_  
_my embrace, far away…”_

     It had been six years; six torturously long, desperate years since that horrendous night. The night Sirius was taken to Azkaban. Or as I see it; the night Sirius was taken away from me. Now I don’t have anyone: not Sirius, not James, not Lily. No one. Now every witch and wizard whispers gross rumors about him: “I heard he killed the Potter’s, too!” “He deserves to rot in that cell for what he did!” But none of them know what he did. They don’t know the truth. After what happened, I was in denial for weeks. Soon came the sudden realization, and then right after came the tears. I laid in bed for practically a month. I would have never gotten up if it weren’t for my unfortunate lycanthropy, and human needs such as food and drink and the restroom. Luckily, I had just enough strength to get up and do these things on my own. I never really left the cottage unless it was absolutely necessary. Sleeping in our bed was hard enough on me. The sheets and pillows smelled like him, and portraits of us hung on the wall. In the corner of our bedroom laid a broken portrait of us and James and Lily and Peter. In a drunken, depressed fit, I threw it across the room and began sobbing. That was a week ago.  
     I had migrated to the sofa in the living room, not wanting to have to be in that big bed all alone. Sometimes when I was asleep, I could feel him next to me. Those were the best nights of sleep I had ever gotten. But the mornings were shit. I’d turn to the side--expecting to be greeted by his bright smile—only to have the bare wall stare me down. I’d jump up to take a steaming hot shower and just cry for hours, never noticing that the water had gone cold, or that there seemed to be too much space in the usually crowded shower.  
     The thing that got me the most was the bumpy road Sirius and I were on up until that night. There were trust issues between us. Was I the spy or was he the spy? I guess everyone in The Order seemed to think it was me who was the spy for Lord Voldemort. Why? Because I was a werewolf, I presume. But I let them think that. I even convinced myself I was the spy for awhile, whilst aloud I claimed it was Sirius. None of what was happening made sense; we stopped talking and then that fatal night came along. It still haunts me to remember my last words to Sirius; “How dare you call me the traitor? I hate you!” After that, I stormed out of the cottage to The Leaky Cauldron to drown myself in liquor. That was the last I ever saw of Sirius.

* * *

**[Remus POV]**

  
_“Pretty little lady with the swollen eyes would you show them to me_  
_I know I'm not that perfect but just but stay awhile baby then you will see”_

  
     The year 1993 was when everything changed. I got a visit from Dumbledore (which scared the pants off of me, by the way, I had been sleeping) asking if I’d like to take the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every fiber of my being wanted to scream, “NO!” But then I thought of Harry. I could see him grown up and teach him how to fend for himself against the evils in this world. “Y-yes, of course I will.” Albus seemed very smug about my decision and told me he’d see me September 1st; that was two days away. I wasn’t prepared in any way—mentally or physically.  
When September 1st eventually came ‘round, I had my luggage packed and was on my way to King’s Cross Station.

     On my way to Platform 9 ¾ , I got hit with nostalgia like a load of bricks. Looking around and seeing the bright young wizards and witches with their carts full of supplies, and wide smiles on their face made my heart swell. Some children went in head first without a second thought, scaring the hair off of the baffled mothers; while others were nuzzled in their mother’s bosom, afraid to go. I smiled as ran straight between platforms 9 and 10 and was spat out through the other side. In front of me was The Hogwarts Express, surrounded with excited students and agitated parents. I took a deep breath and braved my way past the people and onto the train. Once on the train, I couldn’t help but grin at the memories, and without thinking I found myself in our compartment. The Marauder’s Compartment: No Snivellus’ allowed, but Lily’s are welcome.  
     Upon opening the door, not only did I find the compartment was empty, but I checked above the door. “Aparecium!” I whispered and watched words appear on the wood in swirly, cursive writing, “This compartment will always belong to Messr’s Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Estab. 1970” I smiled sadly to myself before putting my things on the racks above the seats where I promptly fell asleep.

“Who’d you reckon he is?” “Professor R. J Lupin.” “She knows everything. How is it she knows everything?” I heard these voices speak while in my slumber. I had decided it had to be the children in the compartment with me. “Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you? Oh Harry, you have got to be careful!” The words the girl spoke sent shivers down my spine. Sirius had escaped Azkaban, and he’s after Harry? That means Harry is in this compartment. “No one knows how he got out; no one had ever done it before.”     

     I had stopped listening to the children when the information became unimportant. Moments later, I heard the faint sound of the kids calling me. "Don't worry, dear; if he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver." That must have been the food trolley. Once again, I dozed off seeing as how the conversations were not important to me. 

     The train slowed, and kids whispered aloud and frantically moved about. I stirred, before finally awaking. I illuminated the dark, cold compartment with a flame in my palm. “Stay where you are.” I commanded  
Suddenly, I pulled out my wand and yelled, “EXPECTO PARTONUM!” A bright white light shot out of my wand, defending against the Dementors. I couldn’t believe my eyes; Harry Potter looked just like James, except he had Lily’s eyes. Unfortunately, he had passed out after the Dementors attacked. All of the children looked utterly spooked. I snapped a bar of chocolate, causing them all to jump in fright, before handing them each a piece. “Here, eat it. It’ll help.” They all looked at me as if I were insane. Harry didn’t eat the chocolate, instead he asked, “What was that thing?”

“A Dementor.” I replied. “One of the Dementors of Azkaban. Eat, it’ll help. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” I had left to check on the rest of the people. When I came back, I asked. “Are you alright, Harry?” He replied that he was fine, and we continued on our way to Hogwarts.  
     The year had flown by fast, with many occurrences and happenings; none of which were too severely bad. I had talked to Harry more; each time he made my heart swell more. He made me realize just how much I missed Lily and James, but it gave me a warm nostalgia. I also successfully taught him the Patronus charm; another thing that plastered a smile on my face. His Patronus was a stag, just as James’ animagus form was.

* * *

  
     I ran; ran as fast as I could. No, no, no! This is not good. Finally, out of breath, I reached the Shrieking Shack. "WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE -- SIRIUS BLACK -- QUICK!" Sirius was in the corner—Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the other side. “Expelliarmus!” I shouted, disarming Harry. Sirius laid a bleeding heap at Harry’s feet. I pulled him into an emotional embrace, hugging him for the first time in 12 years. Yes, he was dirty and skinny, but he was Sirius and he was in my arms.

“Where is he, Sirius?” Sirius slowly pointed to Ron.

“I can’t believe it! Professor, I-we trusted you! You’re working with him!” Hermione yelled, baffled. “Don’t trust him, Harry! He’s working with Sirius and he’s a werewolf!!” I took the rest of this unfortunate meeting to explain everything to the three and help Sirius out. We exposed Peter as Ron’s rat, Scabbers. Sirius wanted to end him right where he stay, and I had no objection—that is until Harry made a much more keen decision. We take Peter to Hogwarts to have the Dementors deal with him.  
But eventually Severus showed up, sticking his big nose into other people’s business like always. Peter eventually got away, and I unfortunately had forgotten it was a full moon. Long story short, Sirius and I were reunited, I turned into a werewolf, the kids were safe and so was Sirius. He was gone; to where exactly, I wasn’t sure at the time. Away from me again, was all I knew.

* * *

**[POV of both]**

  
**[POV Remus]**

  
_“Don't give up baby I know that it's shaky just let love consume us, sume us...ahhh”_

     It wasn’t until a year or so later that I heard from Sirius again. After Harry’s fourth year and the year Voldemort rose again, Sirius showed up at my door. Or rather Padfoot showed up at my door. I was completely taken aback, and tears filled my eyes as he trotted through the door and morphed in front of me. He stood there, still as rugged and worn as the last time I saw him. We stared at each other; neither of us could muster up the words to say. My eyes watered and my heart swelled to the size of a balloon just seeing the man I love with me again. Finally I spoke, “Sirius…” my voice only a whisper but loud enough that he could hear and reply with a raspy, “Remus…” I took a step toward him, breathing in deep and embraced him in a hug.  
     

     Sirius hugged back with just as much enthusiasm, his hands in my hair as he whispered in my ear, “Remus, Remus, Remus. Oh, Remus.”  
“I know, Sirius. I know.” I couldn’t hold them back anymore, so I let the tears roll down my face and soak the thin fabric of Sirius’ shirt, and he did the same. I finally pulled back to look him in his eyes; those beautiful grey eyes so full of sadness and darkness. Placing my hand gingerly on his face, I smiled whole-heartedly. “You look like hell.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Remus.” Sirius retorted smiling a genuine smile. I noticed his teeth were much improved from when he had escaped from Azkaban. They were whiter and more like Sirius than they ever were before. His face was sunken and he was still startlingly thin, but he was Sirius and that’s more than I could ever ask for. I realized I was still holding his face just smiling at him when he kissed me. It was chaste and warm and all I could think was, “Sirius, Sirius, Sirius.” My arms wrapped instinctively around his neck and his around my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my hands in his long hair while has caressed my back and kissed me with 12 years of desperation. Sirius inched back and looked into my teary eyes before he whispered. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” We stared at each other for a moment more until I realized he was still outside. I took his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. I was still holding his hand when he spoke, “Is that food I smell?” I had forgotten how long Sirius must have been without a decent meal and cursed myself for not realizing sooner. “Beef stew on the stove. I’ll make you a bowl.” We walked into the kitchen hand in hand, and I sat Sirius down at the tiny, lopsided table. “I remember making this table.” He said as I began to pour stew into two bowls. “We bought it disassembled at that little antique shop in Surrey. You thought it was homey and I told you it seemed off. That night we put it together—without magic—and it ended up short on one side.” Sirius was retelling the story as if I weren’t there. I set the bowls of food on the table between us and watched him devour his food.

“And we argued about how we should have gotten that ugly motorcycle lamp instead of a “hobbled-piece-of-elderly-junk.”” Sirius miraculously finished eating and replied, “And you were so mad at me for not seeing the beauty in something that had flaws and I kissed you and told you that you were beautiful all night.” I leaned across the table and kissed Sirius again, this time with much more passion than the last. I remember that night all too well. Sirius and I had made love and he whispered in my ear all night that I was beautiful and perfect and that he’d go crazy without me. That was also the last time we made love before everything went to shite.

**[POV Sirius]**

  
     Remus, beautiful Remus, broke our kiss prematurely, looked me up and down and stated, “You need a shower.” I was much too delighted to be offended so I smiled and answered, “So do you.” Bless Moony for being a cheeky git otherwise that would have never worked. He pulled me by the arm for what seemed like the millionth time since I had arrived and guided me to our room. I stopped as soon as I stepped foot in the room, and Remus turned to look at me. "What?"  
     I didn't speak, instead I observed the room around me. I half suspected to see the room in shambles, but I remembered this is Remus-the-Cleanfreak. "Sirius?" Remus' concerned voice broke the silence.  
"I'm sorry, Moons. It's just been awhile." Remus stopped and glanced around the room. He took a deep breath and spoke fondly, "Indeed it has." I pulled Remus to me and whispered in his ear, "Come on." I heard him chuckle and then lead me into the small bathroom. It had been so long since I had been intimate, and my whole body was on fire with the touch of Remus. I remember this all in vivid detail-- Remus kissing every part of my body that wasn't clothed, stopping only to bend over and turn on the shower. The way the mirror started to fog up almost instantly with the steam from the hot shower, and the way Remus gently unclothed me. I remember the way he kept whispering in my ear, "Missed you so much...I love you," and the way he latched onto me; with years of lust, regret, love, guilt...  
  
**  
**

* * *

**[POV Both]**

  
**[POV Sirius]**

  
_"Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes, but it's love that keeps fueling me,_  
_fueling me, to love you"_

_It's so cold, frigid and dark with no feeling of life left. Screams can be heard for miles no matter where you are. Harsh, loud, piercing screeches that make it impossible to stay sane. Dementors guard the halls and loom over you like imminent death. If you make one wrong move or look at them funny, they're ready to suck the life out of you. Not like Azkaban didn't already sick the life out of you, especially after so many years. How many years has it been? 5? 10? "I'm going insane!" Breathing is becoming harder as the Dementor draws closer, closer...It's getting colder, and harder to breathe. I hear them shouting my name over and over again--_

"Sirius!" I awoke to Remus beside me, a firm but loving grasp on my forearm attempting to keep me still. I was thrashing about and hyperventilating and I couldn't get my vision to adjust. "Sirus, it was just a dream! You're safe." I could see so much sincere concern in his clover green eyes as he craddled me into his arms. Remus began to stroke my hair and whisper, "You're safe now. You're with me, you're safe." My breathing began to even out, but my vision was still blurry because of my tears. I sat there for awhile in Moony's arms fully aware of his breathing and warmth. Eventually, he has asked gently, "Azkaban?" I just nodded as he kissed the top of my head and rubbed my arm soothingly. We remained in that position for a short amount of time before we laid his front to my back, his arm wrapped around my waist. We fell asleep with a simple murmur of, "I love you."

* * *

  
**[POV Remus]**

 _"Miles away I can still feel you lay your head down on my embrace_  
_be not afraid to love me..."_

     If you were to ask me what it felt to see the love of my life die right infront of my eyes, this is what I'd tell you; Pain. Gut-wrenching, heart breaking, unbearable physical pain straight to my chest. I was so shocked when it happened, all I could hear was Harry screaming, and I had to swallow the process of realizing what happened to hold Harry back. It didn't hit me until later after all the fighting had subsided that Sirius was really, actually, very, most definitely gone. Sleeping once again became a nightmare with the cries of Harry, the loud cracks and explosions from dueling, and Bellatrix Lestrange's howling of, "I killed Sirius Black" constantly replaying in my head. I see Sirius falling through the veil slower and slower every night, and I can't wake myself from the nightmare. Eventually, I awake a sweaty, screaming, hyperventilating mess, so I decided that I would not sleep.

     Even though Sirius' body could not be retrieved because it vanished through the veil, we had a headstone made for him and placed it right next to James' in Godric's Hollow. It's the second place I felt like he belonged, the first being in my arms. It required lots of strength, and crying to muster up the courage to visit the graveyard. It was also very dangerous to be seen out in public nowadays, but I but on my coat and boots and headed to Godric's Hollow.  
     Upon arriving at the graveyard, I stood at the opening for 15 minutes, just pacing back and forth. Every time I tried to step foot in, I would change my mind and head straight back out, a blubbering mess. Suddenly I stopped because something had caught my eye beyond the graveyard. What I saw made my heart jump to my throat, and bring tears to my eyes. In the distance, behind the fencing were a doe and a deer. They seemed to be welcoming me into the burial site, telling me it was all going to be alright. It couldn't have been a coincidence that James' and Lily's patronuses were standing before me at the site where they were buried. The doe did a slight nod in my direction, and I took a brave step forward. Once I set foot onto the sacred ground, my feet made their own steps towards the headstone of my loved one...And I fell to my knees, I was gasping, and sobbing with my head to my chest. Minutes or hours passed before I could look up and run my hand along the stone, to trace Sirius' name. I had began to read the headstone when something I read made me pause. Sirius Black, A Loving Member of the Potter-Lupin Family 1959-1996. Mischief Managed. I began laughing. I laughed and laughed until tears came out of my eyes, and then laughed some more! I was beginning to think I had lost my wits. Soon my laughter decreased and I spoke,

"God, Sirius...I miss you like fucking crazy. I-I love you so much. Please, please say hello to James and Lily...fuck's sake. I'm a bloody mess without you...I didn't want to come here because I knew I'd have to...have to accept the fact that you're really gone...because a part of me still held hope that you'd come back and it's just you're biggest prank yet 'Haha, Moony! You should have seen your face!' kind of thing. I'm just so sorry I couldn't...do anything. It should have been me, it should have been me in that veil not you...Sorry, that's not what I should be telling you. I don't, um, I don't really know how to explain this, but, um...I've married Nymphadora...You're cousin...I bet you're furious at me. Well, I would be too. I'm sorry, I love you so much. Please don't forget. But, um, we're also expecting a child. Thinking about naming it after Teddy..." I'm not quite sure how long I sat there and talked to Sirius...or his headstone, but I when I got home I could sleep peacefully again.

**[POV Remus]**

_"Pretty little lady with the swollen eyes would you show them to me_  
_I know I'm not that perfect but just stay awhile baby then you will see."_  
  
     The last thing I remembered was battling Antonin Dolohov in the Main Courtyard. I wasn't in prime fighting condition, but this was a place I loved dearly, and people I cared for more than myself, so I felt obligated to protect it. After a full minute of fighting, finally Dolohov hit me with the killing curse and everything went black. I wasn't scared of death; I welcomed it many times while lying on the floor torn apart from the nights' moon. When I "awoke," I was back in my cottage. This is strange. Am I dead? I opened the front door, walked cautiously in, and immeadiately the scent of coffee penetrated my nostrils. Slowly, I began meandering towards the tiny kitchen. Bloody hell. Sitting at the lopsided table with an even more lopsided grin on his face and a cup of coffee in his hand was Sirius Black. "Hello, Remus."

     I nearly passed out at the sight of him. I am dead. This is the afterlife. "Oh, Sirius..." My feet guided me to the little chair next to him; instead of coffee I smelled fresh autumn air, and petrol. This feels too real...?  
"You're wondering if this is real." Sirius studied me. "It is real. Welcome to the afterlife. While I'm glad to see you here, I'm also extremely upset to have seen you so soon."

     My eyes starting stinging with the rush of emotions and the onslaught of tears. I held onto Sirius with a firmness and the purpose of not letting him escape my grasp again. I began sobbing into his chest. Sobbing, perhaps, with the pain of life and the realization of death, or being reunited with the man I truly loved with my entire heart and soul. Sirius held me in silence for what seemed like an eternity before my tears subsided and I gained the courage to look him in the eyes. "W-what? I mean...So this is it?"

"Well, this isn't ALL of it." I gave him a skeptical look, persuading him to say more. "Come on out, guys!" I turned my head slowly towards the entrance to the kitchen just as a mop of black, messy hair walked in with a beautiful ginger at his side. My emotions flooded over me again as I got up to greet my friends.

"Oh, Remus. It's marvelous to see you again, old friend!" The sound of James voice sounded just as I had remembered, deep and arrogant, but his tone was so loving.

"I missed you, James." I looked at Lily. Lily Potter was such a great friend in school. I had confessed all of my secrets to her, well almost all of them, and we often had deep conversations. "And, Lily...Merlin, I missed talking to you so much."

"Now we have forever and a day to talk, Remus." I hugged Lily with all of my might, breathing in her delicate scent and weeped into her hair. This encounter had overwhelmed me such emotion, I had to have a lie down. Sirius brought to our room, laid beside me, and smiled. We laid on our sides facing each other just gazing into each others eyes for a long time. Finally, with the love of many years, I leaned in and kissed Sirius. We moved ever so closer together and kissed passionately and feverishly. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I muttered between kisses. "Moony, Moony, Moony. I love you."

     Caressing my hip, Sirius spoke, "Teddy Lupin...?" Oh, yeah. I left my child as an orphan, not old enough to remember his father or mother. "It's alright, Moony. He'll grow up hearing tails of you, and will never, ever think less of you. Trust me. Harry will tell him anout the Marauders, and you being the nicest werewolf in the world. He'll tell them about us."  
Before I could utter a word, Lily came in with an expression of love, and anxiety. "Harry is calling us. Quick."

"What's going on?" I hardly had time to ask that question before my body seemed to be sucked into a storm. In the blink of an eye, all four of us had ended up in the Forbidden Forest. There stood in front of us was The Boy Who Lived himself, Resurrection Stone in hand. Upon seeing Lily, Harry stumbled forward to hold her hand, which he realized was not possible.

"You've been so brave, Sweetheart." Lily spoke softly.

"Why are you here? All of you?"

"We never left." Lily smiled at her son as he nodded and turned to Sirius.

"D-Does it hurt...? Dying?" He asked as if scared of the answer.

"Quicker than falling asleep."

James interjected, "You're nearly there, son."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted any of you to die for me. And Remus, y-you're son!"

My answer came smoothly and easily, "Others will tell him what his mother and father died for. One day, you'll understand." Sirius stole a glance at me. If it weren't for him, my reply may have been different.

Harry took one last look at all of us. "You'll stay with me?"

"Until the end." said James.

"And he won't be able to see you?"

"No," Sirius pointed to Harry's chest. "We're here, you see."

Harry swallowed his fear, and muttered bravely, "Stay close to me."

"Always." replied Lily with love in her voice. Once again, a mother's love with save Harry's life. Harry dropped the Resurrection Stone and headed into the forest.

     Just as James had said, we were with Harry until the end. The Battle of Hogwarts was won, and Voldemort defeated. There were many casualties, young and old, but they had nothing to fear. Death is not scary. In fact, it's just an extention of life. Love is strong and sees no faults. I've learned that crying isn't bad, and it's easier when you have someone who loves you. Love is the strongest force the world possesses and yet it is the humblest imaginable.

The End

 

 

 


End file.
